Apoptosis denotes the complex contortions of the membrane and organelles of a cell as it undergoes the process of programmed cell death. During said process, the cell activates an intrinsic suicide program and systematically destroys itself. The following series of events can be observed:                The cell surface begins to bleb and expresses pro-phagocytic signals. The whole apoptotic cell then fragments into membrane-bound vesicles that are rapidly and neatly disposed of by phagocytosis, so that there is minimal damage to the surrounding tissue.        The cell then separates from its neighbors.        
The nucleus also goes through a characteristic pattern of morphological changes as it commits genetic suicide, the chromatin condenses and is specifically cleaved to fragments of DNA.
Neuronal cell death plays an important role in ensuring that the nervous system develops normally. It appears that the death of developing neurons depends on the size of the target that they innervate: cells with fewer synaptic partners are more likely to die than those that have formed multiple synapses. This may reflect a process, which balances the relative number of pre- to postsynaptic neurons in the developing nervous system.
Although neuronal cell death was assumed to be apoptotic, it was only recently that neurons in developing rodent brain were conclusively shown to undergo apoptosis as classified by morphology and DNA fragmentation. As cell death during development is clearly not a pathological process, it makes sense that cells actually cease to exist.
Neuronal death occurs via either apoptotic or necrotic processes following traumatic nerve injury or during neurodegenerative diseases. Multiple components are emerging as key players having a role in driving neuronal programmed cell death. Amongst the components leading to neuronal apoptosis are members of the SAPK/JNK being a subfamily of MAP Kinases (MAPKs).
Mammalian cells respond to some extracellular stimuli by activating signaling cascades which are mediated by various mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPKs). Despite the differences in their response to upstream stimuli, the MAP kinase cascades are organized in a similar fashion, consisting of MAP kinase kinase kinases (MAPKKK or MEKK), MAP kinase kinases (MAPKK or MKK) and MAP kinases (MAPK). MAP kinases are a broad family of kinases which includes c-Jun N-Terminal kinases (JNKs), also known as “stress-activated protein kinases” (SAPKs), as well as extracellular signal regulated kinases (ERKs) and p38 MAP kinases. Each of these three MAP kinases subfamilies is involved in at least three different but parallel pathways conveying the information triggered by external stimuli. The JNK signaling pathway is activated by exposure of cells to environmental stress—such as chemical toxins, radiation, hypoxia and osmotic shock—as well as by treatment of cells with growth factors or pro-inflammatory cytokines—such as tumour necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α) or interleukin-1 beta (IL-1β).
Two MAP kinase kinases (known as MKKs or MAPKKs), i.e. MKK4 (known also as JNKK1) and MKK7 (known also as JNKK2), activate JNK by a dual phosphorylation of specific threonine and tyrosine residues located within a Thr-Pro-Tyr motif on the activation loop on the enzyme, in response to cytokines and stress signals. Even further upstream in the signaling cascade, MKK4 is known to be activated itself also by a MAP kinase kinase kinase, MEKK1 through phosphorylation at serine and threonine residues.
Once activated, JNK binds to the N-terminal region of transcription factor targets and phosphorylates the transcriptional activation domains resulting in the up-regulation of expression of various gene products, which can lead to apoptosis, inflammatory responses or oncogenic processes (1-5).
MAPKs (mitogen-activated protein kinases) are serine/threonine kinases that are activated by dual phosphorylation on threonine and tyrosine residues. In mammalian cells, there are at least three separate but parallel pathways that convey information generated by extra-cellular stimuli to the MAPKs. Said pathways consist of kinase cascades leading to activation of the ERKs (extracellular regulated kinases), the JNKs (c-Jun N-terminal kinases), and the p38/CSBP kinases. While both the JNK and p38 pathways are involved in relaying stress-type extramolecular signals, the ERK pathway is primarily responsible for transducing mitogenic/differentiation signals to the cell nucleus.
SAPK cascades represent a sub-family of the mitogen-activating protein kinase family, that are activated by different external stimuli including DNA damage following UV irradiation, TNF-α, IL-1β, ceramide, cellular stress, and reactive oxygen species and have distinct substrate specificities. Signal transduction via MKK4/JNK of MKK3/p38 results in the phosphorylation of inducible transcription factors, c-Jun and ATF2, which then act as either homodimers or heterodimers to initiate transcription of down-stream effectors.
c-Jun is a protein that is forming homodimers and heterodimers (with e.g. c-Fos) to produce the transactivating complex AP-which is required for the activation of many genes (e.g. matrix metalloproteinases) involved in the inflammatory response. The JNKs were discovered when it was found that several different stimuli such as UV light and TNF-α stimulated phosphorylation of c-Jun on specific serine residues in the N-terminus of the protein.
Three distinct JNK enzymes have been identified as products of the genes JNK1, JNK2 and JNK3 and ten different isoforms of JNK have been identified (3, 6, 7). JNK1 and -2 are ubiquitously expressed in human tissues, whereas JNK3 is selectively expressed in the brain, heart and testes (7, 8, 9, 10). Each isoform binds to the substrates with different affinities, suggesting, in vivo, a substrate specific regulation of the signaling pathways by the different JNK isoforms.
In a recent publication of Xie X et al, (Structure 1998, 6 (8); 983-991) it has been suggested that activation of stress-activated signal transduction pathways are required for neuronal apoptosis induced by NGF withdrawal in rat PC-12 and superior cervical ganglia (SCG) sympathetic neuronal cells. Inhibition of specific kinases, namely MAP kinase kinase 3 (MKK3) and MAP kinase kinase 4 (MKK4), or c-Jun (part of the MKK4 cascade) may be sufficient to block apoptosis (see also Kumagae Y et al, in Brain Res Mol Brain Res, 1999, 67(1), 10-17 and Yang D D et al in Nature, 1997, 389 (6653); 865-870). Within a few hours of NGF deprivation in SCG neurones, c-Jun becomes highly phosphorylated and protein levels increase. Similarly in rat PC-12 cells deprived of NGF, JNK and p38 undergo sustained activation while ERKs are inhibited. Consistent with this JNK3 KO mice are resistant to excitotoxicity induced apoptosis in the hippocampus and more importantly they display greatly reduced epileptic like seizures in response to excitotoxicity as compared to normal animals (Nature 1997, 389, 865-870). More recently, it has been reported that the JNK signalling pathway is implicated in cell proliferation and could play an important role in autoimmune diseases (Immunity, 1998, 9, 575-585; Current Biology, 1999, 3, 116-125) which are mediated by T-cell activation and proliferation.
Naive (precursor) CD4+ helper T (Th) cells recognise specific MHC-peptide complexes on antigen-presenting cells (APC) via the T-cell receptor (TCR) complex. In addition to the TCT-mediated signal, a co-stimulatory signal is provided at least partially by the ligation of CD28 expressed on T-cells with B7 proteins on APC. The combination of these two signals induces T-cell clonal expression.
After 4-5 days of proliferation, precursor of CD4+ T cells differentiate into armed effector Th cells that mediate the functions of the immune system. During the differentiation process, substantial reprogramming of gene expression occurs.
Two subsets of effector Th cells have been defined on the basis of their distinct cytokine secretion pattern and their immuno-modulatory effects: Th1 cells produce IFNγ and LT (TNF-β), which are required for cell-mediated inflammatory reactions; Th2 cells secrete IL-4, IL-5, IL-6, IL-10 and IL13, which mediate B cell activation and differentiation. These cells play a central role in the immune response. The JNK MAP Kinase pathway is induced in Th1 but not in Th2 effector cells upon antigen stimulation. Furthermore, the differentiation of precursor CD4+ T cells into effector Th1 but not Th2 cells is impaired in JNK2-deficient mice. Therefore, in recent years it has been realised that the JNK kinase pathway plays an important role in the balance of Th1 and Th2 immune response through JNK2.
Some transcription factors known to be JNK substrates are the Jun proteins (c-jun, JunB and Jun D), the related transcription factors ATF2 and ATFa, Ets transcription factors such as Elk-1 and Sap-1, the tumor suppressor p53 and a cell death domain protein (DENN).
Activation of the JNK pathway has been documented in a number of disease processes, thus providing a rationale for targeting this pathway for drug discovery. In addition, molecular genetic approaches have validated the pathogenic role of this pathway in several diseases.
For example, auto-immune and inflammatory diseases derive from the inappropriate activation of the immune system. Activated immune cells express many genes encoding inflammatory molecules, including cytokines, growth factors, cell surface receptors, cell adhesion molecules and degradative enzymes. Many of these genes are known to be regulated by the JNK pathway, through the activation of the transcription factors c-Jun and ATF-2.
The inhibition of JNK activation in bacterial lipopolysaccharide-stimulated macrophages, effectively modulates the production of the key pro-inflammatory cytokine, TNFα (11).
The inhibition of JNK activation decreases the transcription factor activation responsible of the inducible expression of matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) (12), which are known to be responsible of the promotion of cartilage and bone erosion in rheumatoid arthritis and of generalized tissue destruction in other auto-immune diseases.
The JNK cascade is also activated in T cells by antigen stimulation and CD28 receptor co-stimulation (13) and regulates the production of the IL-2 promoter (14). Inappropriate activation of T lymphocytes initiates and perpetuates many auto-immune diseases, including asthma, inflammatory bowel syndrome and multiple sclerosis.
In neurons vulnerable to damage from Alzheimer's disease and in CA1 neurons of patients with acute hypoxia (15), JNK3 protein is highly expressed. The JNK3 gene was also found to be expressed in the damaged regions of the brains of Alzheimer's patients (16). In addition, neurons from JNK3 KO mice were found to become resistant to kainic acid induced neuronal apoptosis compared to neurons from wild-type mice (8).
Based on these findings, the JNK signaling pathway and especially that of JNK2 and JNK3, is thought to be implicated in apoptosis-driven neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, epilepsy and seizures, Huntington's disease, traumatic brain injuries as well as ischemic and hemorrhaging strokes.
Cardiovascular diseases, such as atherosclerosis and restenosis result from defective regulation of growth of the blood vessel wall. The JNK pathway is activated by atherogenic stimuli and regulates local cytokine and growth factor production in vascular cells (17, 18) inducing pro-atherosclerotic gene (19).
Ischemia alone or coupled with reperfusion in the heart, liver, kidney or brain results in cell death and scar formation, which can ultimately lead to congestive heart failure, hepatic disorders, renal failure or cerebral dysfunction. The JNK pathway is activated by ischemia and reperfusion in the heart (20), leading to the activation of JNK-responsive genes and leukcocyte-mediated tissue damage. JNK activation is also observed in kidney (21) or liver (22) following ischemia and reperfusion. The down-regulation of JNKs has been proven to improve renal function and long-term outcome during nephritic and ischemic renal failure (23).
Cancer is characterized by uncontrolled growth, proliferation and migration of cells. In early lung cancer, expression of c-jun is altered and may mediate growth factor signaling in non-small cell lung cancer (24). In addition to regulating c-jun production and activity, JNK activation can regulate phosphorylation of p53, and thus can modulate cell cycle progression (25). Moreover, the role of JNK activation in HTLV-1 (human T cell leukemia virus type 1) mediated tumorgenesis (26) suggests the potential use of JNK inhibitors in cancer treatment (27). Selective inhibition of JNK activation by a naturally occuring JNK inhibitory protein, called JNK-interacting-protein-1 (JIP1)), blocks cellular transformation (28). Thus, JNK inhibitors may block transformation and tumor cell growth.
With the objective of inhibiting the JNK kinase pathway, WO/9849188 teaches the use of a human polypeptide, i.e. JNK-interacting protein 1 (JIP-1), which is a biological product and which has also been assayed for overcoming apoptosis related disorders.
Although such human polypeptides have been confirmed to have an inhibitory effect onto the JNK kinase pathway, a whole variety of drawbacks are associated with their use:                Active bio-peptides or bio-proteins are only obtained by means of rather comprehensive and expensive bio-synthesis which consequently frequently renders the resulting products fairly cost-intensive.        The peptides are known to display poor membrane penetration and may not cross the blood brain membrane,        The principal drawback to the use of peptide inhibitors or antagonists is the problem of low oral bioavailability resulting from intestinal degradation. Hence, they must be administered parenterally and finally,        peptide inhibitors or antagonists are frequently viewed by the host body as intruding material to be eliminated, thus setting off an auto-immune response.        
The high relevance of the JNK pathway in some widely spread diseases stresses the need to develop inhibitors, preferentially selective, of JNKs.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide molecules which are suitable for the treatment of a variety of diseases, in particular of neuronal or the autoimmune system related disorders, cancer, ischemic conditions and cardiovascular diseases.
It is notably an objective of the present invention to provide chemical compounds which are able to modulate, preferably to down-regulate or to inhibit the JNK (Jun kinase) pathway so to be useful in method of treating diseases which involve the JNK pathway.
Moreover, it is an objective of the present invention to provide methods for preparing said chemical compounds. It is furthermore an objective of the present invention to provide a new category of pharmaceutical formulations for the treatment of diseases, in particular those mediated by the JNK function.
It is finally an objective of the present invention to provide a method for the treatment and/or prevention of diseases that are caused by disorders of the autoimmune and/or the neuronal system.